School of Hell
by evelynbriana
Summary: Matthew Williams was your average high school student. What with bullies, grades, and girls to deal with, there was much drama to ensue. Prussia/Canada, Russia/Canada, France/Canada and more! Rated for language. Fems used.


I was your average guy. I slept, breathed, and went to school like your typical teenager does. My life has never been much for excitement, but hey, everyone has their preferences(mine is laziness). On a Friday afternoon, I had just got back from the hospital, (I broke my ankle playing hockey, it hurt like a bitch.) So of course, like any normal teenager, I decided to skip school that following Monday and Tuesday. (When opportunity knocks, open the door and say, "come on in!") I tried pushing Ma to let me off the rest of the week, but really, who am I kidding? If my mother's a stickler for anything, it's school.

On my way Hetalia High, (The most ghetto high school in our city, but you didn't hear it from me.) I saw my brother chatting with his friend Francine. They were walking side by side, seeming to chat about this and that. My brother has always been the star of the family. Quarterback of the Football team, dating the hottest girl in school, blah, blah, blah. I could honestly care less about those things. At the end of the day, where's it all going to get you in life? It's a shame you can't put "having friends" on a résumé.

Then suddenly, _bang_ was all I heard as my head made contact with an electric pole. '_Shit, why me?'_ Was all that was going through my head. _That stupid thing was practically in the middle of the street!_ The pain going through my skull felt excruciating. That topped with the humiliation, it looked like it was going be a regular day for good old, Matthew Williams.

I continued to school. I figured not much else could happen from here. I just had to stay alert. As I limped down the side-walk, I felt as if someone was watching me. People were probably just staring from my collusion with the pole. _Huh. . . This will be a long day. . ._

As I entered the school, I noticed a group of girls surrounding my locker. _Ugh, that's just great. Now I'm going to have to ask them to move, and it's going to be awkward and just . . . Ugh._ Well, maybe they'll notice me and move on their own. I mean, it's not that big a deal, right?

_O.O.O.O.O_

Wrong. Very, very wrong. Apparently, they heard about my little accident on the rink and felt so _inclined_ to make me feel better. How did they do that you ask? Well, they thought that the best medicine would be _laughter._ Sounds perfectly innocent, right? Well, it wasn't exactly _my_ laughter they were aiming for. I looked around as crowds of people laughed at my embarrassment. My locker packed up with sticky notes, cruel messages adorning them. Fag, gay, loser. . . I just didn't understand. What did I do to deserve this? First period hasn't even started yet. I looked around. People were crowding all over, laughing at my humiliation. (For the record, I'm not gay, people are just jealous of my fabulous hair.) I ran to the bathroom, needing to get away, needing to hide. I practically throw myself at the door, locking myself in one of the stalls. There, I cried silently. _I'm so pathetic. I feel like a teenage girl on her period. . .There's nothing I can do to take back what happened. All I can do is prove I'm better than them. And to do that, I have to show they can't faze me. That they have no affect on me. . . That'll do it._

I proceeded out of the bathroom, making my way to my first period class. I heard snickers and mumbling as I passed. I ignored it. When I entered the room, all eyes were on me. I continued to my seat, avoiding their gazes. The lesson continued.

_O.O.O.O.O_

_~.~POV change /Ivana/~.~_

I watched him enter from the back of the class. He looked so sad, so alone. He sat there, glaring at his desk. He looked as if a million things went on in his head. I wished I could make him happy. Suddenly, the teacher called me from the front of the classroom. I knew it was my time to shine.

"Class, class, listen up here!" Slowly, the teacher gained recognition from the class. "Everyone, listen up! We have a new student, her name is Ivana. Ivana, come introduce yourself." I stood, and all eyes fell on me. I slowly made my way to the front, nervous about the questioning gazes I was receiving. I introduced myself, "Hello!~ I'm Ivana, and I'm from Russia." The class erupted then, a hundred questions being thrown at me. "Omg, Russia? Is it cold there?" "do you drink vodka with breakfast?" "Do you guys use sled's like cars?", and the like. At the very least, it's nice to have some attention. My eyes reverted to the interesting boy I'd been watching before. He hadn't even looked up.

_O.O.O.O.O_

_~.~POV change /Matthew/~.~_

First period had bore me as ever. Apparently we had a new student, but I wasn't paying much attention, to absorbed in my thoughts. I thought maybe I'd try talking to her, but that would be stupid. Everyone's already so excited, so I'm probably the last person she'd want to speak with. Either way, I was not too interested. She's probably just going to go with the popular kids. Most new students do, unless they're like me, that is.

The next two periods went on much like the first. Gossip, notes, boredom. What's new. When it came lunch time, I was much considering going home. At the same time though, it seemed somewhat pointless. I figured it'd probably be best to stay. There wouldn't be any point to skip only half way through the day. Throughout lunch I could feel a pair of eyes on me, but I had no idea where they were coming from. I dismissed it as my imagination. I should really talk to Ma about therapy. . . 16 and already questioning my sanity. Great.

_O.O.O.O.O_

* * *

The end of the day finally arrived, thank God. It went by so agonizingly slow, I thought I'd kill myself before the chance came to end. When I got to my locker, I noticed the sticky notes were gone. I assumed the janitor cleared them. I gathered my books and left the vicinity as quickly as I could, anxious to get home. This day had been horrible, I'd just had enough of it. As I walked up the porch steps and entered the living room, I saw Alfred making out with some girl. Typical. She was quite strange-looking though, long white hair and paper white skin. Albino. I just ignored them and went to my room, emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
